Steven butterfly
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: The gems try and build an early warning system for gem invaders using a device that harnesses the power of gravity threw out the milky way but the device malfunctions and rips open a dimensional portal and sends steven to Mewni and regresses him he is then adopted by the royal family and becomes a grand warrior
1. Chapter 1

Steven and the gems were currently in an old gem temple called the star chart. It was a testing ground for a piece of gem tech that harnessed the gravitational pull of the milky way's celestial bodies to open a portal through time and space but thanks to the change of gravitational pull as the world the planets and the stars move that every use was different they had brought peridot to try and see if it was possible to use the tech there to create an early warning system when space craft's come to earth they did not want a repeat of the ruby incident (1).

"Amazing this tech monitors the entire galaxy from a star to a meteor barely the size of a pea," peridot explained.

"So can you turn this to an early warning system," Pearl asked.

"Easily but this is based of gravitational fields so we need to position the right amount of Density in the right spots to alter the control," peridot responded.

"What," amethyst asked.

"In clod terms we need 6 gems to alter their mass to and stand in certain spots to control it," peridot explained.

After that peridot did some calculations and arranged the gems and Steven and told them each to increase their density or decrease depending on where they went in the end they were in a position so if you drew lines between them it would be a star with Steven in the middle.

"Ok so I'm going to start it then we will have to stay in position for exactly 5.37 earth minutes ok and … it's on she said as the room started to glow revealing a map of the entire galaxy in vivid color and detail.

Steven was amazed by the sight and didn't notice that he was losing control of his shape shifting and was losing density and he had went back to normal then after a few seconds the machine stopped warming up.

"Analysis complete celestial configuration 75147507(2) gem configuration 61130457 engaging dimensional transportation," the computer spoke.

"What no something's wrong we have to cancel this now," Pearl yelled out.

"No don't if anyone moves this entire building will be atomized but celestial configuration 75147507 and gem configuration 61130457 is a teleportation meaning worst case scenario someone is teleported and we can track them down," garnet told the group as the energy spiked and the portal opened and sucked Steven in and as that happened a familiar portal opened revealing lion who jumped in after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Butterfly castle XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Moon and her husband was walking through the garden with their 3 year old daughter star.

"Beautiful day sweaty," her husband commented.

As they passed the status of the prier kings a smile grew on her face as she passed her father king Orion and she swore she could see a light surround him like the stars he was named after.

BOOM

The statue of her father was destroyed leaving a small child with brown hair and a pink lion club.

"What the hell," the king asked only for his wife to hit him over the head with her scepter.

"Language," the queen said keeping her calm as she went to pick up the child and the lion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

so ya another new story proofread by gamelover41592

1\. that happened 2 days before this

2\. So ya I just used Google's random number generator for all the numbers

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon had told her husband to take Star around the town surrounding the castle while she took the child and the lion cub to Glossaryck to see what exactly was going on.

"Hello your majesty what can I do for you?'' The small blue man asked as he took a spoon full of pudding.

The queen explained what had happened and Glossaryck took the child in a magic field as he examined it.

'Well seems what you got here is a human gem hybrid nothing special I've seen a few before in a few other dimensions but man, you got a powerhouse hear a rose quartz gem. They are strong, this kid could grow up to be a real fighter, then theirs the lion cub brought back by a rose quartz's tears, teleportation hammer space and a whole area of other abilities, this kid could be the greatest knight since your father," Glossaryck said grabbing another pudding and feeding it to the child.

"What how do you know this stuff?" Queen Moon asked.

"Oh well I have hobbies, I watch other dimensions," Glossaryck said pointing to a crystal ball.

"Oh well, what do you suggest I do?" moon asked.

"Well, River always wanted a son right." Glossaryck answered.

The queen looked down at the child and couldn't help but smile at his chocolate covered face and his adorable eyes.

"That sounds like a good idea but what should we call him?" The Queen asked.

"He did destroy Orian's statue," Glossaryck put forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX with the gems XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DAMN IT!" Peridot screamed out.

"What's wrong Pari?" Amethyst asked

"I just went through the Data from the lab and according to this not only was Steven sent to another dimension but also TIME meaning we have no way to track him down," the green gem explained.

"What?! NO! There has to be a way to find him?" Amethyst asked in disbelief.

"That's not the worst part according to the Data organic matter sent through the time-space portal has a side effect of the change in time still affecting them meaning Steven could have been sent to the hundreds of years into future and aged meaning his organic body could have broken down by the ravages of the time," peridot added.

After that, the 2 gems waited for the others to return with Greg and Connie and explained what happened. They all had different responses.

Greg went out to his van and just drove away saying nothing.

Pearl went to her room and cried for days.

Ruby and sapphire split thanks to this news, Ruby went to her room and raged destroying everything in their while Sapphire just sat on the couch repeating the same thing "I'm sorry".

Lapis had fallowed Greg's example and flew away

Peridot continued looking over the data looking for a way to get him back.

Connie took it the hardest, she had at first attempted to pop and shatter Peridot(1) and had it not been for Amethyst holding her back, calming her down and being a shoulder to cry on she would have done it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

so ya another new story proofread by gamelover41592

Hope you enjoyed

1\. she blames pair as well do the other gems but Amethyst (I ship them)


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 8 years since Orion was found by the royal family and today was his birthday (1).

The morning started normal enough. Orion woke up at 6 am sharp (a full 2 hours before his older sister) and went to eat breakfast.

Today was waffles with popcorn strawberries and whipped cream. He ate it with his mom and dad it had become a tradition that on the first of the month they would do it they even woke up star for it but since this was his birthday he let star sleep in.

Then he took lion for a walk he had no idea where lion had come from just that it had been with him his whole life as far back as he could remember the pink locks of his pet appeared in his memories.

After that he went to his lesions he had a nice teacher named Mr. Frankenstein he was a nice man and was the royal Dr. at one point but he had become Orion's teacher soon after he was born. The class went normal for the whole day till it was time for tacit.

His tactics class was taught by king river it covered everything from throne poster to table manners now he excelled at tacit but Star was lacking in that area she never focused on the lesson and sometimes she just wandered off.

When class was over it was time for his party. It was in the castle and it was him and his family and some nobles there were none of his friends (not that he had many) his mom explained that this was not a party for him but for the kingdom she explained that it was to mingle and to introduce him as a "bachelor" (2) he didn't know what that meant but his mom said she would explain when he is older the party was fine nothing special till it was time for his gifts.

The first was from star it was a scrap book she had made for him to show him growing up now he heard some murmuring from the crowd but didn't care he loved it.

Next was from a noble family named the Tennyson they were a family of knights and mages with a few skilled smiths in the blood line and the only friend Orion had at the party was in the family Ben. The patriarch of the family Max was a smith and had forged Orion a fine chest plate that would grow with him it was a bright pink with his family crest of a shining gold star on the front and it could be turned into a plane pink shirt with a star on it many were impressed with the chest piece.

After the Tennyson was some nobles trying to buy his favor with gifts of gold sweets toys books and a few pieces of armor but none were more than what they appeared they were gifts with no thought put into them that was till his parent's gift.

"Orion you have excelled in your studies and has surpassed those who are older and more experienced than you by far," queen moon said sending a glance of disapproval at star.

"So your mother and I believe it is time to take your studies from the realm of books and words to the realm of blades and might," king river said producing a long pink broadsword with a star on the hilt.

Orion was in shook the blade was masterfully crafted bit was too big for him to Carry that was till he grasped it then the blade shrunk to fit him perfectly it curved to match his hands and was the perfect weight not to Harvey or to light he tried to swing it at a small tree that was used for decorations and it cut perfectly like a hot knife through butter the feeling of the slash made him think he missed the plant till it fell apart.

"Thank you soooooooo much," he said tackling his parents in a hug.

After they had stood up and dusted themselves off gloseric came down and spoke.

"Good now it's time for the gift," gloseric said opening the book to a page in the middle that had chains and a skull shaped lock.

"Gloseric what are you doing that's eclipses (3) chapter," queen moon said her hand going to her arm.

"I know I know but there is one spell in hear you have to use its Stevens gift once you see it you'll agree trust me," he said using his toenail to unlock it and flipping to a certain spell.

Once he showed queen moon the spell a smile reappeared on her face.

"Ok you were right star river give me one of your hairs," moon said taking a hair out of her hair as did her husband and daughter.

Once she had all 3 hairs she told Orion to sit down and stay still.

"2 bloodlines must bound by string given by those who wish to bind it as one take this thread from on her head and bind us in blood and in soul," moon spoke as her eyes glowed with magic and a blast of blue white and golden magic mixed and hot Orion.

The magic fuse in to his being but changed his form growing in height till he matched stars height and his weight was dispersed threw out of his body making the chubby boy more muscular and his hair changes to, it was now a light brown almost blonde.

"What did you do," star asked.

"She bound you're and Stevens's blood line into one making him hold your Family's DNA as well as his old one," gloseric expand.

"Wait so now I'm stars real brother and mom and dad's real son YAAAAY," Orion yelled excited that he was now blood to his family

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1: they don't know his real date so they go off the day he was found so his birthday is October 10th can anyone guess that reference

2: in this I'm having a mewni tradition is to marry off the prince as young as possible meaning yes 8 year old Steven is a bachelor.

3: just wait all will be revealed

so ya another new story proofread by gamelover41592

Hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Today was Orion's first day going to an actual school it was called "Sir Anderson's school for young knights" apparently it was the brother school to St Olga's it was meant to teach young nobleman how to act and fight the current head master was Alexander Anderson the 4th the great grandson of the man who started the school in the first place.

As the carriage pulled up Orion saw the school it was an old castle it was painted white and had the Anderson crest on a flag out front 2 bayonets that made a cross over a shield depicting a battle field.

"Why does Orion have to go to a boarding school I mean he is like a super genius," Star moaned out of the carriage

"That is why he is going year he has already learnt everything he can at the castle besides he needs to make friends," Moon said following her daughter out.

"And this is the best school to learn to be a Nobel in any dimension, this is where I went you know," River added stepping out.

Orion stepped out with a small pink lion in his arms (1) je had grown over the last 3 years he still wore his chest plate all though it was in the form of a shirt he also had his sword strapped to his waist his impressive height of 4 ft. 5 in and a muscular build his brown and blond hair was in a small afro wild yet tame.

As the family entered they were greeted by the headmaster a tall man with tan skin he had platinum blond hair in a buzz cut and wore a gray trench coat.

"Ello there your majesty it is an honor to meet you again who is all," Alexander greeted the queen with a handshake. (2)

"I have been well Alexander I hope the same for you old friend," she responded returning the handshake

"Ah it's so good to you again boy I haven't seen you since you came up to my knee," alexander said crouching down to look Steven in the eye.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't remember you," Orion said taking a step back from the giant man in front of him.

"Don't worry about it you were no older than 3 or 4 when we meet," he said standing back up.

"So can you show us around," River asked.

"I thought you would remember after all the damage you caused," Alexander laughed.

"I do it's just I noticed some renovations," river pointed out two buildings that looked like smaller version of the castle.

"oh well we recently started taking more than just nobles and started teaching princess as you know and with them we needed more room so we added the two smaller castles," alexander explained leading them into the building.

Alexander led them to the lunch hall it had many long tables with benches on each side with a main table spreading from one wall to the other. Alexander explained that this was not only the lunch hall but was also the auditorium.

After that they were shown around the main yard and Orion saw many other boys playing in the yard.

After the yard they went to the classes and Orion was excited to start some of them like advanced swordsmanship and medical training.

After the classes they were shown to the dorms and they found out Orion was going to be placed in the silver dorm (2).

"So how do you like the campuses Orion?" Alexander asked.

"It's nice and I can't wait to start classes," Orion answered as he put lion down on his bed loin quickly curled up against the pillows on the bed.

"Ok so all that's left is to sign some papers me and you're parents can handle this how about you 2 stay here while we do that," alexander said leveling the two in his room

"I don't get it why would you want to come to this stupid place I mean it looks no fun," star complained.

"you still don't get it star you know how you love fighting monsters well I love getting stronger AND smarter the problem with living in the castle all my life is I never got out there I mean other than you I only have three friends Ben, Jake and Percy (3) and all three of them are going hear this year I need to grow up and learn the things needed to be a noble so I can protect you and the kingdom," Orion explained.

Star just laid there for a bit petting lion absentmindedly.

"You know for my little brother you're way too mature," star said turning to her brother.

"And for my older sister you are way too immature," Orion pointed out.

At that they started to laugh till their parents and Alex came back.

Steven gave his family, a big group hug; before they left and once they were gone he just laid his head against lion like a pillow and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 4 HOURS LATTER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orion woke with a start as lion stood up pushing him off the bed and into the legs of his new roommate.

"Hi imp Tom this is my room Get out," the half demon said looking down on Orion.

"Tom it's me Orion remember I'm star's little brother," Orion explained.

"Oh sorry man I thought you were some punk soul, I did not recognize lion," Tom responded.

No Tom wasn't the nicest guy in fact sometimes he was a straight up ass but Orion knew that star had a huge crush on him and that deep down Tom could be a nice guy if he tried so whale they weren't friends per say they weren't enemies either.

After the reintroduction the two got to talking and found out they had a lot in common and became fast friends that was till Tom let something slip.

"So what does star think about me," Tom asked.

"Oh she has a huge crush on you but you will never date her," Orion answered.

"What? Why?" Tom asked in confusion.

"oh it's a deal me and my dad made if any boy starts to date star, we will kidnap and dump him in the forest of unyielding pain then hunt him for a week if they survive well let them go but I don't think you will," Orion explained reaching in to lion's mane and taking out to sodas and offering one to Tom.

Tom took the soda and just sat there for a few minutes wondering what kind of psycho he was rooming with for the next year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
1: it's a spell from moon so lion can change his size

2: Alexander is friends with moon and river and also based of alexander Anderson from hellsing.

3: can anyone guess who those 3 are based off of?

So ya another story proofread by gamelover41592

Hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

Marco was your average 15 year old other than one thing; he lived with a magical princess from another dimension named Star Butterfly living with him. So when a bright pink lion holding a matching envelope appeared on his door step he wasn't fazed he just took the letter and gave it to star.

"Hay Star you got a letter," Marco called throwing the letter on the couch next to star.

"Who's it from," she asked flipping channels.

"Don't know a pink lion dried it off," he answered as he watched as Star scrambled for the letter.

Once Star had read the letter, she started to freak out going on about someone named Tom and "hunting" but Marco couldn't make anything else out.

"MARCO YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE GO PACK A BUG OUT BAG WAIT NO TIME TAKE MINE," she yelled grabbing a bright blue duffle bag from under the couch that was covered in unicorns and rainbows.

"Star what's wrong why are you so scared?" Marco asked as Star cut open a portal to another universe.

"That note was from my brother and it said he was coming here," Star said pushing him to the portal.

"Ok Star what's so bad about your brother?" Marco asked.

"Listen Marco back on Mewni I have a nickname, the man slayer, I got it since pretty much every male friend I ever had got beaten to near death By my little brother, if you don't leave before he gets hear he will send you to the hospital," Star esplanade.

"Oh I'm not that bad only the boys that want to date you get hospitalized the rest only get a black eye," a deep and masculine voice that caused Marco to go cold but also fell a sense of hope.

Marco turned to see the boy behind him he had shaggy brown hair and wore a pink shirt his eyes were a chocolate brown that made Marco fell terrified but also like this man would protect anyone to his last breath. He stood at 5'5 with a sword at his hip.

"Hey bro … how much did you hear?" Star asked.

"Enough and honestly I am hurt, name one time I actually hospitalized someone," Orion asked with fake sadness.

"Tom you ripped of his horn off and stabbed him with it," star answered.

"Hey that was dad! All I did was kidnap him for the 'Hunting trip' and I even warned him about it," Orion retorted.

The two continued on like this for quite some time and Marco was growing more terrified of stars dad as the wounds he had inflicted on stars male friends.

"Fine you never hospitalized them but you did scare them off," star argued.

"Well if they were you're real friends they wouldn't have been scared off," Orion retorted.

"You're an ass," she insulted.

"Ya well at least I worked for everything and didn't get it handed to me on a silver platter," Orion called back.

"I missed you buzz kill," star said hugging him.

"I missed you to airhead," Orion hugged her back.

After that the two royals caught up talking about a lot of little things after about an hour they stopped talking when they got to the part where Marco had called an army of monsters for star to fight to cheer her up.

"Well I got to admit going that far just to cheer up my sister you deserve some respect so I'll tell you what when dad comes to hunt you I won't go with him who knows maybe you will make it past a day," Orion said with a smile.

"What's this about hunting me?" Marco asked.

"Oh every time a make a guy friend my dad and Orion hunt him like an animal for 3 weeks," star explained making everything they had argued about finally fully sink in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So ya another story proofread by gamelover41592

Hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

Marco yawned as he woke up the first thing he saw was river leaning over him.

"Ahhhhhhh," Marco yelled scrambling back. As he looked around seeing he was in a forest wearing hoodie favorite jeans and his gray shirt that he knew he was not wearing when he went to bed.

"What the hell is going on" Marco asked.

"Well, my boy to see if you're worthy of dating my daughter, I am going to hunt you for the next week" River spoke giving his mark a small rucksack.

Marco took the bag and saw a river turns away and started counting backwards starting at 1000. Marco took this as his warning and ran.

After about 20 minutes of running Marco found a knocked over tree with a small hole he could fit in he said in and opened the box to see what was inside.

The first he found was a note from Orion it read:

Hey Marco hope you get the chance to read this,

I packed this with things I thought could help as I always do. In this is all things from earth hope they help.

Good luck from Orion.

Inside the bag was a blanket a Swiss army knife 100 ft. of rope (he had no idea how it fit) some army rations a lighter a sling and a watch that had a timer it read 6 days 23 hours and 35 minutes.

The first thing Marco did was find some fresh water as he knew he would need it in a couple of hours. He found a river and flowed it to share, he could see a large hill and went to check it out. When he got there he found a small hole that leads to a cave big enough for him to be comfortable laying down he then saw a nearby bush that was easily pulled out and used to cover the hole now that he had a base it was time to find a way to make it through the week.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx day 3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

River and Marco had not met up yet but after the last 3 days of hunting River found the remaining supplies from previous pray had been taken such as a sword, rope, a shield a helmet and a map that the prey made during his hunt his guess was that the new prey was using it to get the upper hand smart.

This was the first proof he had found that Marco still was in the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx day 5 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marco was returning from fishing when he saw the bush used to hide the hole had been moved Marco had never taken the chance of leaving anything in the hole only thing he had left in there was some rope so Marco turned around to find somewhere to hide out for the next two days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Day 7 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marco was screwed! He was running from River who had found his new campsite, the hollow tree, he first read the note in.

"Come, boy, you did well to last this long but it's too late give up now and I will only take something small like a pinky toe" river said throwing a spear at Marco only just missing.

Marco knew he could never fight river one on one but Marco had seen saw and home alone enough to have a plan he led river threw to trees that crossed over each other losing him for a few seconds but the second river passed through the arch Marco cut a rope.

CRACK

A massive log swung from the treetops blaming into the river. Marco ran over to him and while he was knocked out took his weapons threw them out of reach and tied him up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

River awoke to the sound of beeping.

"Times up I win," Marco smiled.

"Yes you do boy now if you untie me I'll take you home," River stated as if he had not hunted the boy but was taking him home after babysitting child.

"That's it no congratulations or nothing," Marco complains cutting him free.

"You only won as Orion didn't come as he saw you as worthy if he had come you would-be of last a day after all that was his hiding whole(1)," River said citing a whole to Marcos room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm baaack

New chapter as always Gamelover 41592 proofread it

1: When Steven was a kid, he would play hide and seek in the forest with River, he dug out that hole during the games.


End file.
